


What Would We Have Done Different?

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale being fussy, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley being a brat, Dim Sum, Explicit Smut, Fan Comics, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluffy, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut in general, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), adorableness, at least from the waist down, based off of a fan comic, skinny jeans you know?, these two idiots love each other and somehow managed to miscommunicate for 6000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: “Look, Angel… What did you mean by ‘what else would we have done?’” Crowley sputtered as soon as they walked through the threshold. He had used the drive to collect himself as best he could, while Aziraphale sat in frustrating, contented silence.“Just that, dear. If we’d kissed by now, which we have, what would we have done next?” His tone was infuriatingly composed, as he hung his jacket and began to tidy up around the shop.“Listen, Angel… you-you can’t just…I mean…ngk…y-you…I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU’RE JUST SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS AND-“At some point during Crowley’s aggravated pacing, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and they were both now on his ancient couch in the back room. With Crowley’s head back in his lap, no less.





	1. It All Came Out Over Dumplings, As It Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).

> 1st Chapter is the LOVLEY comic done by @gingerhaole ~SFW~  
2nd Chapter is what happened next ~NSFW~ (I begged ginger to let me do a fanfic on her comic is what happened next. Thank someone, she said yes!)

(Side note: I'm completely in the tank over the last two panels)

* * *

* * *


	2. What Would We Have Done Different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My turn. I read and re-read, so hopefully I caught all the mistakes. (But probably not)  
Enjoy

“You know, my dear, I’ve been thinking about the point you made earlier…” Aziraphale stated, rather matter-of-factly, as the two celestial beings strolled to Crowley’s Bentley from the dim sum house.

“Which point?” Crowley, cocked his head towards the Angel he had linked in his arm. Truth be told, the last half hour or so was a blur to him, as he was still reeling off of Aziraphale’s casual love confession. Never mind what happened after.

“The point you made about the ‘very lot’ we could’ve done differently.”

“Oh?...”If Crowley’s mind hadn’t already been in a state of delirious fog, he would’ve caught on sooner.

“Yes. We’ve kissed, and well…”

“Well what?” Crowley was still walking, sporting the same goofy grin he’d had since they’d paid the bill.

“If we’d kissed centuries ago, what else would we have done differently? By now, that is.”

Then it landed. The grin fell off Crowley’s face and was replaced by a blush he wasn’t even aware he could be capable of. “…What else?...”

“Yes, love. What else?” Aziraphale smiled as he removed his arm from Crowley’s and made his way to the passenger door. When had they made it back to the car?

“….I-I…suppose…” This was maddening. Crowley liked to think of himself as rarely being at a loss of words (~though in reality, that was far from the truth~). How had one measly little lunch thrown him for such a loop? _‘Oh, goodness. Yes.’ _Right.

“Well, what do you say we go back to the bookshop and discuss it further? Say over a drink? You look positively flustered, Crowley.” Aziraphale proposed with the same uncanny calmness he displayed in the eatery, as he opened the door and sat down.

~*~

“Look, Angel… What did you mean by ‘what else would we have done?’” Crowley sputtered as soon as they walked through the threshold. He had used the drive to collect himself as best he could, while Aziraphale sat in frustrating, contented silence.

“Just that, dear. If we’d kissed by now, which we have, what would we have done next?” His tone was infuriatingly composed, as he hung his jacket and began to tidy up around the shop.

“Listen, Angel… you-you can’t just…I mean…ngk…y-you…I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU’RE JUST SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS AND-“

At some point during Crowley’s aggravated pacing, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and they were both now on his ancient couch in the back room. With Crowley’s head back in his lap, no less.

“My dear, you really must calm down. There’s no reason for you to be so upset. It’s just a question.” Crowley huffed and made to remove himself from Aziraphale’s soft lap, but strong, equally soft hands stilled him.

“It didn’t sound like a question, Angel.” He muttered as he tried to will his heart rate down to a normal pace.

“I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry for making you so upset.” For the first time since the whole conversation began, Aziraphale’s tone altered to that of concern.

“It’s not that, Angel… it’s just…” He trailed off, remembering another earlier conversation. _‘You go too fast for me, Crowley.’_ “You’re catching me off guard. You-you’re suddenly so…”

“Trust me, love…” Aziraphale sighed as he began to stroke Crowley’s hair. “It’s not sudden for me.”

Crowley melted between Aziraphale’s hand and thigh as he tried to process every new bit of information dripping out of the Angel’s mouth.

“But what about, you know…’67?” He didn’t want to dig up that painful chestnut, but it was already there. It’d always been there.

“My dear boy, I should like to think that it was perfectly obvious…”

“It wasn’t _perfectly obvious _to _me_, Angel!” Crowley hadn’t realized it, but his arms had come to wrap around Aziraphale’s leg like he was holding on for dear life.

“Now, now. I think it must be a little ‘obvious’ that the circumstances, as they stood, are quite different now.”

Crowley turned under the soft hand to finally gaze up at the Angel. He was met with one of his famous, warm smiles. Famous to Crowley, that is. For it was a smile Crowley only ever saw the Angel give him. The one he always saw out the corner of his eye, when Aziraphale thought he wasn’t looking. And then it fully dawned on him. He would never have to hide that smile again. Jes-…Sata…-SOMEONE! This was just too much.

“Dear no! Oh, please don’t cry!” Aziraphale’s smile fell to a look of near despair. “If this is a conversation better saved for a different time…”

Crowley couldn’t help the heat rising in his chest. When _had_ he started crying? “No, Ang-…Aziraphale,” he brought a hand up to brush along the Angel’s cheek. “Now’s the perfect time. What _can_ we do next?”

~*~

~Conversations, by definition are an “informal interchange of thoughts or information”… by spoken word, of course. But there are different ways to talk. Humans, animals, ethereal, and occult beings have been having conversations for eons. In many forms. With and without words. So to say that Crowley and Aziraphale continued their conversation is both true and inaccurate, depending on your definition of ‘conversation’. Crowley began the conversation by gently pulling himself away from Aziraphale’s lap and into Aziraphale’s embrace.~

~*~

“I didn’t say it before, Angel, but I _do_ love you.” Crowley whispered as he nuzzled himself into Aziraphale’s welcoming arms.

“You didn’t have to. I told you, I suspected.” Crowley could feel his smug smile against his neck. He would’ve made a sharp retort had the smile not been rapidly replaced by a kiss.

Crowley, at this point, was quite finished playing emotional catch-up and decided to give the smug, angelic bastard a run for his money. He quickly pulled himself out of Aziraphale’s hold and repositioned himself to straddle the cushy lap.

“You suspected, indeed…” Crowley whispered, with a touch of demonic menace as he captured Aziraphale’s lips in his own. One decidedly more involved than the sweet smooch at the restaurant.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and moaned into Crowley’s mouth as a forked tongue gently, but not too, asked for entrance. They held each other closer as the kiss deepened, and bodies shifted. Thank someone they didn’t actually need to breathe, because Crowley suspected their snog-fest would’ve caused a normal human to pass out at this point. Though Crowley was ready to pull away, if only to look, once more, into Aziraphale’s unnaturally blue eyes. But the Angel had other plans.

As Crowley began to break off, Aziraphale held him still, ending the kiss, but keeping their foreheads together. Crowley wanted to protest, but he somehow couldn’t make his limbs listen with the angel’s fingers intertwining with the hair on the back of his head.

“I’m sorry, dear…” Aziraphale wheezed as he tried to catch the breath he didn’t need. “I-I just need a moment.”

Crowley nearly began to cry again as the Angel kept his eyes plastered shut. How he wanted to gaze into them so badly. Wait. What did he mean by ‘a moment’?

“My dear Aziraphale, is it possible that you’re not so ‘settled into it’?” Crowley growled as he freed himself from Aziraphale’s hands and made to look at him fully. The Angel looked, as the humans would say, a hot mess. His cheeks were flushed, his chest was panting, and the eyes he finally opened had gone quite dark.

“Dearie me… ‘thrown’ you again, haven’t I? Getting a little hot and bothered are we?” Crowley couldn’t hold back his sinister smile as the Angel let out an indignant huff beneath him.

“Oh hush! I just thought, _Crowley_, with how you’ve been handling everything today…” He repressed a grunt as Crowley swooped down and sank a pair of lightly fanged teeth into his neck. “…I just thought… you would need some time…”

“I’ve taken enough time, Angel.” Crowley mewed as he gently licked and nipped the bruise he left on Aziraphale’s skin. “We both have.”

With this, Crowley impulsively ground his hips forward, coming to a halt when he felt something beneath him.

He pulled back, once again, and basked in the embarrassment written across the Angel’s face. “Made an _effort_ haven’t we?” Oh, if he could bottle that look… the naughty things he would do with that bottle.

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked away, making Crowley feel a tad bit guilty for teasing his Angel. With all their eons of familiarity and gentle ribbing, it was sometimes easy for Crowley to forget how repressed the Angel was when it came to his actual personhood. Heaven really had done a number on him.

“It’s ok, Angel.” He shifted to a softer tone and moved his face to look at him and whispered, “If it’s any consolation, you’re having the same effect on me.”

He smiled as he gently thrust his hips forward again, making sure Aziraphale could feel the wetness growing there.

“Oh!” He flushed once more. “I didn’t… I thought… when you sat down, I didn’t feel…”

“Skinny jeans, Angel.” Crowley laughed as he pulled the Angel up into another kiss. “Murder on the ‘manhood’. How else do you think I make _this_ look so good?” Aziraphale playfully shoved at his chest, but Crowley held steadfast.

“I can change it… if you like.” He murmured, his voice dipping back into seriousness. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass him by. Not now.

“Maybe next time, dear.” Aziraphale smiled and snapped his fingers.

Crowley’s corporeal stomach went wiggly, as all of their clothes were miracled…someplace. Right now, he didn’t really care where.

“If you’re sure…” he exhaled as he tried to keep his eyes focused on Aziraphale’s and not the vast amounts of bare skin he’d barely been allowed to touch in 6,000 years.

“Quite sure.”

And with that, Aziraphale’s angelically strong arms pulled him flush against his chest and, well, effort. The sudden motion happened to catch Crowley right at his juncture and he couldn’t stop the moan that tore from his mouth. He also couldn’t stop his hips as he began to grind hungrily against the soft angel beneath him (~Soft being a relative term at this moment~). Aziraphale, for his part, was keening as well, awkwardly thrusting his hips up to meet Crowley.

He thanked someone, for the fact that he was being held onto, because Crowley strongly suspected that he wouldn’t be able to take his own weight at this time. All he could do was wrap his arms around his Angel’s neck and dig his fingers into those impossibly white curls. He really thought he would be able to hold himself together better than this…

Then Aziraphale, perhaps on accident, perhaps on purpose changed his motions slightly, which caused Crowley to let out a wail. That bastard was going to do him in before they even began. He was about to tell the Angel just that when Aziraphale beat him to the punch, and lifted him into a kneeling position above him.

“My dear…” He gasped between breaths. “Would you mind terribly…”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Crowley smiled languidly as he slung an arm around the Angel’s shoulders and made to position himself. “Let me.”

He batted the Angel’s hand away with his free one, and tenderly wrapped his fingers around Aziraphale’s truly impressive length, casually caressing it as he did so. He smiled as he studied it. This was the first opportunity he took to actually observe the organ Aziraphale had made for himself. Every bit as soft and strong as the angel it was attached to. He could’ve stayed like this for hours but…

“If don’t mind, dear…” Aziraphale blustered, impatiently.

“Just admiring your handiwork, love.” He chuckled as he adjusted his grip on both Aziraphale’s shoulder and cock, and slowly slid himself down.

Stars. His own, others, artistic interpretations, celebrities... All the stars filled his vision as Aziraphale entered him. A rather slutty cry escaped his lips to match the one falling from Aziraphale’s. Once the celestial and famous bodies cleared from his eyes, Crowley was treated with the heavenly sight of Aziraphale falling to pieces beneath him. His head was thrust back against the couch, his bottom lip was bitten in pleasure, and his eyes were glued shut. Damn him. Why did he have to keep hiding his eyes? They’d spent centuries not being able to hold each other’s gaze for any amount of significant time (~ Part of the reason Crowley was so dedicated to his stylish glasses~). But now? Aziraphale was literally _inside of him_. The least he could do was open his eyes.

“Aziraphale, please… Look at me?” The request sounded a little too much like a plea, so to make up for it, he pushed himself all the way to the hilt. (~Which only ended up being counter productive as it only made him whine more!).

But the plea worked, and Aziraphale forced his eyes open, tightening his grip on Crowley’s waist as he did so.

“Beautiful.” Crowley wheezed out between moans as he began to bob up and down.

“Perfection.” Aziraphale replied with a breathless smile, as he pulled Crowley down against him. He let out a gasp, that most certainly wasn’t an effort to hold back tears, as the angel started to move his hips in time with his own.

“Shhh. Shhh. I’ve got you.” Aziraphale cooed into his ear.

Crowley almost believed him, before he noticed one of the Angle’s hands squirming its way between them and found contact with his clit.

“W-what are you playing at, Angel?...” Crowley hissed as Aziraphale’s fingers began to gradually rub and twist and pet at the sensitive nub. “All that _Angelic_ dissscomfort before…”

“_’Just admiring your handiwork, love…_’” Aziraphale smiled into his lips as they met again for another hungry kiss.

“Are…we sure…_I’m _the demon here?” Crowley growled back against Aziraphale’s swollen, pink lips as he pulled away.

Aziraphale responded with a simultaneous pinch to his clit and a strong thrust, wrenching a guttural sound from him that Crowley didn’t have the energy to be mortified about. Crowley did have the strength, however, to bend down and take one of Aziraphale’s nipples in his mouth, teasing it in the way only a demonically enhanced snake tongue could do.

Aziraphale cried in response and began to thrust more erratically. Crowley could tell he was getting close. Not that he minded. It had taken all of his unholy willpower to not have orgasmed the second he bumped against Aziraphale’s _effort._

To help him along, Crowley sat back up and took the Angel’s face in his hands, forcing him to focus his blue eyes on him once more.

“Look at me, Angel…” He gasped as he moved his hips at a different angle, dragging another mewl out of Aziraphale’s mouth while also hitting his own sweet spot. “_This…_ is what we would have done differently…” Crowley growled as he ground against the Angel, hitting the spot again.

Aziraphale blinked the tears from his eyes and braced against Crowley’s shoulders as he met his thrusts. “I see…what all your fuss was about…my dear… I’m sorry…”

“Just… Shut up and come with me, dearest…” Crowley had long since lost the wherewithal to deal with Aziraphale fucking him _and_ emotionally comforting him. He pulled Aziraphale into his chest and felt his heart and breath quicken to match his own as they climbed steadily closer and closer to their climax.

It hit Crowley first, as various stars crept back into his vision and Aziraphale’s name flew from his mouth. He held Aziraphale’s shoulders enough to bruise, as his walls clenched around the Angel’s cock. He nearly discorporated as Aziraphale responded in kind with his name; and he felt the Angel spill inside, filling him to the brim, warming what soul he had left.

When the aftershocks had quite finished with them, they collapsed against the sofa, breathless and sated. Well, for now… thought Crowley.

At some point, Crowley mustered the strength of will to pull himself off of Aziraphale and miracle away the mess between them. Not before dipping a finger down and getting a sly taste first, of course. Aziraphale blushed and looked as though he was going to say something fussy, but thought better of it and settled on an admonishing glare. Crowley responded to the unspoken scolding by cocking an eyebrow and giving his lips a final, slow lick.

“Really, dear!” Aziraphale pooh-poohed, “There’s no reason to be vulgar!”

“_I’m_ being vulgar?” Crowley would’ve been blistering at the sheer hypocrisy, had he fallen for a word of Aziraphale’s ‘offended’ tone. “We’re just getting started, Angel.” He leaned down and caught the Angel’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“By my count, we’re centuries behind. I haven’t _begun_ to get vulgar.”

“In time, dear. In time.” Aziraphale delicately relocated a stray lock that had fallen to Crowley’s forehead. “We’ve all the time in the world.”

Crowley had a snappy comeback all lined up for Aziraphale’s mushy pap, but swallowed it when Aziraphale flashed him _that_ smile once more. This was their first time, after all. There would be plenty of opportunity to put his sappy Angel back in his place. Next time, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this impromptu collaboration. If you liked the art, check @gingerhaole out on here, and on tumblr.


End file.
